El último deseo
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Bella le pide a Edward que se case con ella por que es el último deseo de su abuela. Summary completo dentro.
1. Resumen de la historia

**El último deseo**

La abuela Marie tiene una enfermedad que no tiene cura, y su último deseo antes de morir es ver a su dulce nieta Isabella casada y con una familia. Pero lo que no sabe es que ella es una importante doctora que no tiene tiempo para una relación formal.

¿Podrá su amigo Edward Cullen hacerle el "pequeño" favor de casarse con ella?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . ... . . . . . . . .

Espero que os guste esta nueva historia :) tratare de darle un poco de humor, a parte del drama de la abuelita.


	2. Capitulo 1: la triste noticia

El último deseo

capitulo 1: la triste noticia

by. maria

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Bella POV

Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa en la oscuridad de las calles de Phoenix. Había sido un día demasiado largo debido al virus que rondaba por la gran ciudad, y había tenido el doble de trabajo. Suspiré apesadumbrada mientras ponía en la radio una emisora cualquiera para despejarme un poco. Sonó una canción inglesa que nunca antes había oído, pero la dejé por qué tenía algo de ritmo.

Aparqué el coche en la cochera del gran edificio en el que vivía y subí hasta mi piso en el ascensor, como un día cualquiera. Pero ni en mis peores sueños me había imaginado tener en el buzón de voz del teléfono 30 mensajes de mi padre y otros 20 de mi madre, que me pedían que los llamara urgentemente.

-¿Se han vuelto todos locos?- Murmuré extrañada. Yo que quería relajarme y ahora seguro que me esperaba alguna mala noticia...

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi padre esperando que contestara rápido y que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a nadie. Me contestó al tercer toque.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó con la voz rota.

-Sí mamá, soy yo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es tu abuela Marie...ella...- Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar -¿Recuerdas que estaba...enferma, verdad?

-Sí, claro pero...se estaba recuperando. Eso me dijiste la última vez que llamé - Dije empezando a preocuparme -¿Mamá que ocurre? ¿Cómo está la abuela?

-La leucemia a empeorado, cariño...- Hubo otra pausa -Ella...le han diagnosticado tres meses de vida.

Sentí que me derrumbaba en ese mismo momento aunque no lograba entender del todo lo que me quería decir mi madre ¿Tres...tres meses? No podía ser...mi abuelita no...Colgué el teléfono sin escuchar nada más y me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por mis ojos ¿Porqué mi abuela? Ella no podía...mi abuela no...¡No!

Me tapé la cara con los ojos mientras trataba de respirar con esfuerzo. El teléfono volvió a sonar varias veces más pero lo ignoré. No podía hablar con nadie...yo debía estar con mi abuela. Podría ayudarla. La razón por la que yo no estaba en Forks en esos momentos era porque siempre me habían asegurado que la enfermedad de mi abuela no estaba en estado crítico y que se iba a recuperar ¿Pero cómo había sido tan estúpida de creerles?

De repente alguien golpeó la puerta principal con brusquedad y supe de quien se trataba al escuchar su grito enfurecido.

-¡Bella abre la puerta ahora mismo o la echo abajo!- Me amenazó mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Me levanté del suelo y fui hasta la puerta para abrirla y dejarle entrar.

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, simplemente me abrazó con fuerza y cerró la puerta a su paso.

-Yo de...debo ir con ella- Susurré.

-Tu madre me llamó preocupada porque no le cogías el teléfono y vine inmediatamente a ver si estabas bien. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más ¿Entiendes? - Me ordenó levantando mi rostro y obligándome a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Asentí lentamente y fui a coger el teléfono para llamar a mi madre y disculparme. Ella debía estar preocupadísima por mi culpa y ya tenía bastante pena con la abuela.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Estás con Edward? ¿Edward eres tú?- La interrumpí antes de que siguiera preguntando cosas sin sentido.

-Mamá soy yo. Estoy bien- Mentí -¿Cómo está papá?

-Está destrozado- Confesó con la voz apagada -Ahora mismo está con tu abuela- Mi madre hizo una pausa y escuché de fondo a mi padre -¡oh, cariño, Charlie quiere hablar contigo! Ya te lo paso y...nunca más vuelvas a ignorar mis llamadas ¿De acuerdo? ¡Me preocupaste mucho! Hablamos más tarde.

-Hola hija- Dijo mi padre con voz grave. Realmente lo notaba mal -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy...bien, papá ¿Por qué no me avisasteis antes de esto? Yo podía haber...

Estuve a punto de derrumbarme de nuevo, pero Edward se dio cuenta y me abrazó contra su pecho para calmarme.

-Tu abuela no quiso decir nada- Charlie intentó controlar un sollozo, pero le fue imposible. Era muy raro sentir tan triste a mi padre -Ella...quería verte pero sin que fuera una obligación.

-Voy a ir para allá en el primer avión que salga ¿De acuerdo? Dile que no se preocupe, estaré con la abuela todo el tiempo que pueda.

-Bella...ella siempre soñó con que tú formaras una familia- Continuó -Quiero que...le prometas que algún día lo harás, aunque ella no pueda verlo.

-Su sueño siempre fue asistir a mi boda- Me reí sin humor, por todas las veces que la abuela me había dicho que ya estaba todo listo para que me casara, que solo faltaba el novio.

Edward me dio besos por la cara sin dejar de abrazarme, era tan bueno conmigo. Mi abuela diría que sería el esposo perfecto si lo conociera...Ese pensamiento me dio una idea repentina que sabía que era demasiado egoísta.

-Adiós papá. Tengo un asunto que resolver antes de ir a Forks ¿Me prometes una cosa?

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Dile a la abuela que vaya eligiendo un vestido de novia para mí. Ha llegado el momento -Sentí a Edward tensarse en el abrazo, pero no se apartó.

Colgué el teléfono sin que mi padre pudiera preguntarme ninguna cosa más. Aún no tenía nada claro...ni siquiera el novio. Pero todo sería por hacer feliz a mi abuela en sus últimos meses. Dolía tanto pensar eso...

-Edward...

-Bella... ¿En qué estás pensando? Ni siquiera tienes novio, ¿Vas a contratar a algún actor y le mentirás a tu abuela?

-No...

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos.

:: :: .. : . . . . . . .


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Casarnos?

**EL ÚLTIMO DESEO**

by. maria

Capítulo 2

* * *

Bella POV

Edward me miro durante unos minutos con los ojos como platos y en un completo silencio que me hizo ponerme de los nervios.

-Bella...Tengo novia ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Victoria? Ya es bastante celosa...no quiero ni imaginar si se entera de esta propuesta tan absurda.

-¡Por favor!- Supliqué -Ni siquiera tiene que ser una boda real...podemos contratar a un cura y por supuesto yo pagaría todos los gastos...Victoria no tiene porque enterarse.

-¡Bella mi madre no va a dejar que tu pagues los gastos si es que acepto esta propuesta! Y ni hablemos de Alice...Siempre dijo que estábamos predestinados, hará una fiesta por todo lo alto y Victoria se enterará tarde o temprano. Ni hablar, no me casaré contigo.

-¡Vale, vete de mi casa!- Casi le grité. Sentí que mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, cosa que ocurría siempre que me enfadaba o avergonzaba por algo. Y ahora estaba completamente enfurecida con Edward, como nunca antes había estado.

-Bells -Intentó convencerme con voz tierna, pero yo le abrí la puerta de la calle y le hice un gesto para que saliera.

Bufó exasperado, pero finalmente se largó. Puede que tal vez Mike Newton si quisiera fingir casarse conmigo, o incluso casarse de verdad. Era el vecino que había justo encima de mí, y siempre que tenía la oportunidad me invitaba a salir, propuestas las cuales yo rechazaba con excusas tontas. A Edward siempre le había caído mal...

Me sentía decepcionada por el rechazo de mi mejor amigo. Pero también sabía que era lógico, no era normal que de un momento a otro quisiera casarme. .Además no quería causarle problemas con Victoria, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde niños. Ambos habíamos nacido en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, el unos meses antes que yo, pero siempre habíamos sido verdaderos amigos. Sentíamos tanta complicidad el uno con el otro que hasta habíamos estudiado la misma carrera. Lo que no podía considerarse como casualidad era que trabajásemos en el mismo hospital, ya que pertenecía al doctor Carlisle Cullen, su padre, y él siempre había tenido mucho afecto por mí y me ofreció el trabajo.

En ese hospital también trabajaba Victoria como pediatra, la novia de Edward. Yo la odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Edward pensaba que el motivo era porque las dos éramos polos opuestos. Yo, una autentica patosa que se tropieza hasta con sus propios pies, y además, físicamente no podía atraer la atención de nadie con mi paliducha piel, mi pelo castaño y mis ojos marrones muy comunes. Victoria era como una chica de ensueño, de esas que salen en las revistas. Tenía el pelo rizado de un color pelirrojo muy extravagante, según ella era natural pero nunca se lo creí mucho. Sus ojos verdes le daban una mirada felina, que hacía a cualquier hombre caer rendido a sus pies, y si hablamos de su cuerpo de top model y de su forma de andar segura y orgullosa mi autoestima bajaba aun más.

Pero no la odiaba por ser extremadamente perfecta, la odiaba porque el día en que me iba a declarar a Edward ella apareció en su camino. Mis corazón quedó destrozado cuando los pillé teniendo sexo en el baño del despacho de Edward, pero eso sirvió para darme cuenta de que él no era para mí.

Desde entonces me había prometido no pensar en Edward como futura pareja, simplemente sería mi mejor amigo para siempre. Por supuesto ya había olvidado ese tonto enamoramiento y el haberle propuesto matrimonio solo había sido una idea tonta para poder cumplir el último deseo de mi amada abuela.

Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente para relajarme, ya que recordar el pasado me había puesto más melancólica de lo que ya estaba, y además el pensar en mi pobre abuela me rompía en mil pedazos.

Me puse un pijama verde de ositos, que casualmente me había regalado Edward sabiendo que el verde era mi color favorito. Aunque desconocía la razón y yo no le iba a decir que era por el color de sus ojos...Saqué ese pensamiento de mi mente y me metí en la cama tapándome con las calentitas sábanas. Era uno de esos pocos días en que hacía frío en Phoenix, y eso me llevó a preguntarme si era un aviso de que pronto volvería a Forks y me despediría del sol.

Al día siguiente desperté debido a una pesadilla en la cual buscaba desesperadamente a mi abuela pero ella había desaparecido. Apagué el despertador para que no sonara la alarma y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, cuando el timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó...Eran las 6:36 de la mañana ¿Quién iba a visitarme a esas horas?

-¿Hola?- Pregunté sin atreverme a abrir la puerta, por miedo a que fuera algún loco.

-Bella...ábreme, por favor.

¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía Edward en la puerta de mi piso a esa hora? Fui hasta la puerta y abrí lentamente. Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y una vez te prometí que siempre te apoyaría en todo, asique... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Tengo el anillo de mi madre para que sea más creíble, y después...cuando...- Supo que se refería a cuando mi abuela...muriese. Pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta y lo agradecí -Diremos la verdad y todos nos perdonaran...Hablaré con Victoria más tarde, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá y estará dispuesta a asistir a la falsa boda- Eso no se lo creía ni él, pero decidí no objetar nada contra eso.

-Sí quiero casarme contigo -Le dije abrazándole con cariño. Era mi mejor amigo y sabía que no me iba a dejar sola en esos momentos -Será la boda del año- Bromeé.

* * *

espero que os haya gustado este cap :) sin duda sera la boda del año jajaj como se lo tomara Victoria?


	4. Capítulo 3: las familias

**El ÚLTIMO DESEO**

**By. maría**

Bella POV

-¡Aaaahhh!- Gritó Alice abalanzándose sobre mi cuando se enteró de la noticia -¡Ahora seremos familia! ¡Os prepararé una boda de ensueño!- Se puso a dar saltitos como una niña pequeña.

Alice siempre había sido mi amiga, a pesar de ser 2 años menos. Tenía mucha hiperactividad y amaba la moda. Físicamente Alice era más bajita que yo, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Edward, y su pelo estaba cortado en forma de picos alocados que iban en distintas direcciones.

Edward y yo ya nos encontrábamos en casa gracias a que Carlisle había prometido ocuparse de nuestro traslado hacía el hospital de Forks, que también era de la compañía Cullen, y solo teníamos que firmar un papel y listo. Lo único malo es que Victoria también iba a mudarse al pueblo...diríamos que era una amiga nuestra y que queríamos que asistiese a la boda. Edward no me había dicho como se había tomado lo de la falsa boda, pero no era difícil suponer que me haría la vida imposible...

-¡Oh, es maravilloso!- Dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo a cada uno, con la alegría destilando en su dulce rostro con forma de corazón -Estoy tan feliz por vosotros.

-Enhorabuena chicos- Dijo el novio de Alice abrazándola y haciendo que parara de dar saltos. Jasper Hale era totalmente opuesto a ella, pero se querían mucho. El había estado en el ejército como soldado, pero en cuanto conoció a Alice dejó esa vida y empezó a asistir a una escuela de informática, en la cual iba ya por el último curso. Envidiaba a Alice por tener un hombre que la quisiera tanto.

-Edward te juro que como le hagas daño a mi Bellita te las verás conmigo- Amenazó Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, que por fuera parecía un autentico boxeador pero tenía un alma de niño. Por lo que recordaba, Emmett trabajaba como fotógrafo de eventos especiales, bodas y cosas así. Al menos no habría problema con eso.

-¡Felicidades! Hacéis una pareja hermosa...todos sabíamos que esto pasaría -Dijo Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper. Ella era rubia, con los ojos azules al igual que su hermano gemelo y un cuerpo que dejaba suspirando a cualquier hombre. Si había alguna mujer en el mundo que superaba a Victoria, sin duda era ella. Parecía extraño, pero la pasión de Rosalie eran los coches y los arreglaba en su tiempo libre. A pesar de esa afición tan peculiar, Rosalie trabajaba como representante de Alice en su carrera de diseñadora.

El anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha realmente le hubiera pertenecido a Emmett y como consecuencia a Rosalie. Pero ellos dos se habían casado en las vegas de forma secreta, cosa que enfadó mucho a Esme por no poder hacer una gran fiesta para la boda de su hijo y le entregó ese anillo a Edward.

Miré a mi "prometido" tratando de no reírme ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía que estábamos predestinados? Si supieran la verdad de esa locura de boda...no dirían lo mismo. Esperaba que Victoria supiera guardar el secreto.

-A Carlisle le hubiera encantado estar aquí presente...pero tenía una operación urgente en el hospital- Explicó Esme apenada.

-No te preocupes Esme. Aunque realmente me gustaría hablar con él para preguntarle quien es el doctor que lleva el caso de mi abuela. A partir de ahora me ocuparé yo.

-¡oh, lo siento tanto Bells!- Me dijo Alice con una mueca triste en el rostro -Ella se pondrá muy feliz al saber de tu boda... ¡Incluso me ayudará con los preparativos! Te prometo que haré de sus días los más felices.

-Gracias Ali -Dije con sinceridad -Voy a ir a ver a mi familia, me alegro de haberos visto.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí, no? Tu casa es muy pequeña- Me dijo Esme.

-Por supuesto, querrá quedarse con Edward -Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa siniestra. Yo me sonrojé al entender el significado de sus palabras.

-Emmett no empieces- Lo regañó Rosalie.

-Volveremos más tarde- Dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con escepticismo, como si quisiera borrar un pensamiento de su mente.

Mi casa estaba muy cerca de la de Edward, por lo que tardemos diez minutos en llegar a ella. Hasta que llegaran nuestros coches teníamos que depender de las demás personas, y eso no me gustaba. Edward tenía un volvo plateado que yo amaba, y yo tenía un mini Cooper negro.

-¡Bella!- Me gritó mi alocada madre dándome un efusivo abrazo en cuanto me vio -Edward, que alegría verte a ti también- Sonrió -¡Vamos, pasad!

Obedecimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacía el pequeño sofá que había en el salón. Al parecer no habían cambiado mucho los muebles de la casa, todo estaba como yo lo recordaba. Mi padre, Charlie, apareció en ese instante y nos saludó a mí con un abrazo y a Edward con un apretón de manos.

-Me alegro de verte hija- Me dijo con un intento de sonrisa -Hola Edw...Edward- Fulminé a mi padre con la mirada para que ni se atreviera a decir "edwin en vez de "Edward"

-Queríamos deciros personalmente que nos vamos a casar- Dijo Edward agarrando mi mano y dándole un beso.

Como desearía que fuera una boda de verdad... ¡Basta! Me regañé a mí misma. Esos pensamientos me los había prohibido unos cuantos años atrás...y no iba a volver a caer en ese sufrimiento.

-¡Qué alegría!- Gritó mi madre. Por un momento pensaba que se iba a poner a dar saltos como Alice-¡Charlie nuestra hija se nos casa!

Salió a correr y regresó al instante agarrando del brazo a la persona que más deseaba ver en esos momentos, mi abuela Marie. Su piel estaba más pálida que la última vez que la vi y su rostro se notaba muy débil. Pero la sonrisa de su rostro al verme indicaba que ella se sentía feliz y que no quería que nada amargara sus últimos meses de vida.

-Abuela- Dije corriendo para abrazarla. Lo hice con cuidado, porque no quería hacerle daño. Ella pasó sus débiles manos por mi espalda y me respondió el abrazo.

-Mi niña- Dijo con ternura -Me alegro tanto de verte. Estás muy delgada, allí en Phoenix no te alimentas como debes- Me regañó separándose del abrazo -Tengo una sorpresa para ti, es un abrigo de piel que te tejí yo misma -Me dijo con amabilidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward, que en ese momento se puso a mi lado y le hizo un asentimiento con amabilidad.

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti abuela... ¡Edward y yo nos casamos!

-¡Oh, dios mío!- Exclamó mi abuela aumentando la intensidad de su sonrisa -¡Tengo que organizarlo todo!

-Alice te ayudará- Dijo Edward amablemente.

-¡Esa duende es toda una fiestera!- Dijo mi abuela con un tono de voz resignado -¡Pero la adoro!

Edward y yo nos reímos al ver a mi abuela tan feliz.

-¿Tenéis ya fecha prevista?- Preguntó Charlie comportándose como el padre celoso que era.

-En realidad aún no- Contesté fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Puedo pediros algo?- Preguntó mi abuela con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

Asentí lentamente.

-Daros un besito.

Miré a mi abuela como si se hubiera vuelto loca y Edward pareció reaccionar igual.

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia y por vuestros comentarios :D creo si habrá Edward POV pero mas adelante


	5. Capitulo 4: La cena

**El último deseo**

**by. Maria**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella POV

-Abuela por favor...no digas tonterías -Dije sonrojada -Debemos volver con Esme para acomodarnos en nuestras habitaciones. Volveré mañana.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, otro a mi padre y otro a mi abuela. Cogí a Edward de la mano apresurada por salir de ahí rápido antes de que a mi abuela le diera por pedirnos cualquier otra cosa ¿Un besito? Aun no habíamos llegado a esa etapa en nuestro falso compromiso...y dudaba de que mi prometido quisiera llegar.

-Edward...tengo el presentimiento de que mi abuela hará todo lo posible por conseguir ese "besito", pero no quiero que te sientas obligado- Dije mientras corríamos bajo la lluvia de nuevo hacía la casa Cullen.

-Bella te prometí ayudarte y si para eso tengo que besarte lo haré ¿De acuerdo?- Me dijo parándose y mirándome a los ojos.

Lleguemos a la casa Cullen completamente empapados, cosa que alarmó a Esme. Nos obligó a darnos un baño, y no faltaron las bromas de Emmett sobre que debíamos bañarnos separados hasta que nos casáramos. Yo me sonrojé y Edward le gruñó avergonzado.

Después de darme una ducha en el baño que tenía mi propia habitación, ya que la saca Cullen era grandísima, Alice me prestó un poco de ropa suya, ya que decía que la mía era fea y la entregaría a los niños pobres. Yo me negué a eso, pero me puso la cara de cordero degollado y no pude refutar nada más contra eso.

Me sorprendí que a la hora de ir a cenar estuvieran las dos familias reunidas ¿En qué momento habían quedado? Después sospeché que Charlie quería mantenerme vigilada y que mi abuela quería el dichoso "besito". Lo bueno es que por fin pude saludar a Carlisle.

-¡Bella, que alegría verte!-Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Siempre me sorprendía al ver lo bello que era, parecía más un actor de cine que un médico. Edward había heredado muchos de sus rasgos físicos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Carlisle- Dije amablemente, sentándome a su lado izquierdo en la mesa. Edward se sentó justo en frente de mí, para evitar posibles inconvenientes supuse. A mi otro lado se sentó mi abuela, que me abrazó cariñosamente.

-Esme esto está muy bueno ¿Me das la receta?- Pregunto mi madre.

Mi padre miró horrorizado y negando con la cabeza a Esme, y es que por lo que recordaba de cuando vivía con ellos siempre que mi madre trataba de cocinar hacía chapuzas en la cocina. Siempre solía cocinar yo ayudada por mi abuela, pedíamos pizzas, o íbamos al restaurante que había en la esquina.

-¡Oh, vamos Charlie! No seas cascarrabias...Bella me ayudará ahora que está aquí.

-Claro mamá- Dije para quitar el horror del rostro de mi padre. Por suerte funcionó, ya que respiró aliviado al instante.

-¿Cómo empezó vuestra relación?- Preguntó Alice curiosa -Es extraño que no contarais nada antes...aunque todo el mundo veía venir esto.

Miré a Edward suplicando un poco de ayuda, él sabía lo mal que se me daba mentir y asintió imperceptiblemente. Se aclaró la voz y puso su mejor rostro de felicidad.

-Fue hace unos meses. Yo me di cuenta de que estaba terriblemente enamorado de Bella y se lo confesé en una cena, ella me correspondía y...bueno, decidimos llevarlo en secreto por si no funcionaba. Pero ahora que nos vamos a casar pensemos que ya era hora de contarlo.

Tuve que controlar las lágrimas para que no salieran de mis ojos, porque esa historia que el había contado era la forma en la que se declaró a Victoria, no a mí.

-¡Oh, Bella se ha emocionado!- Exclamó mi abuela malinterpretando mi reacción.

Me disculpé diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y huí de la situación rápidamente. Una vez que pude echarme agua en la cara y me relajé pensé mejor en lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué me dolía tanto escuchar a Edward hablar de ella? Porque obviamente había pensado en ella al contar la historia y eso me causaba una herida sobrehumana en el pecho...

La verdad me recorrió de sopetón en ese momento...Aún estaba enamorada de Edward. Todos los sacrificios que había hecho para olvidarle no habían servido de nada, y el que precisamente le propusiera a él que se casase conmigo no era casualidad. Al saber que debía fingir una boda instintivamente pensé en él, porque realmente quería casarme con él.

Ya no iba a ser más cobarde. Por una vez en mi vida actuaria con valentía y lucharía por Edward. Si se enamoró de la zorra de Victoria también podría hacerlo de mí...aunque solo tenía un mes para lograrlo, antes de que ella llegara a Forks.

Volví a la mesa y todos miraron extrañados la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro. Pero no fui a sentarme en mi asiento como todos pensaban, en lugar de eso me acerqué a Edward y le abracé como forma de agradecimiento. Él pasó sus suaves manos por mi espalda y me acercó más a él. Hice el gesto de darle un beso en la boca, y me sorprendió que él iba a corresponderme, pero en lugar de eso le di un simple beso en la mejilla y me fui soltando una carcajada.

Todos los presentes en la mesa también se rieron al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Edward. Ahora si le acababa de declarar la guerra a Victoria, pero necesitaba unas aliadas.

-Alice, Rose-Llamé su atención y dejaron de reírse -Mañana debemos ir de compras. Necesito cosas para mi luna de miel -Bromeé.

-Nuestra Bellita está aprendiendo- Dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

-¡Sí! Mañana será un gran día- Chilló Alice dando palmas -Así podré mirar un vestido para mí.

-¡Oh, sí! Mis dos damas de honor deben ir lindas- Miré a Rosalie y a Alice con una sonrisa para que entendieran que eran ellas.

-¡Gracias Bella!- Dijo Rosalie verdaderamente emocionada.

Un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en ese momento, y por la melodía reconocí que era el de Edward.

Apresurado se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó.

-¿Sí?- Por un momento me miró alarmado -Eh...cenando con mi familia ¿Y tú? -Hubo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco -¡Victoria debes confiar en mí!-(...)-¿Crees que hago esto por gusto? -(...)-¡Por supuesto que cuando esto termine lo haré! -(...) -Victoria no hables así...sí, yo también te...-Edward se cortó en mitad de la frase y me miró alarmado dándose cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer- Adiós- Colgó el teléfono y lo metió de nuevo en la chaqueta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con los ojos como platos y en un silencio sepulcral. Seguramente se preguntaría quien era Victoria y porque Edward tenía tantas confianzas con ella.

-Muchas gracias- Le dije irónicamente por lo que acababa de hacer. Por suerte no había llegado a decir la frase entera "yo también te quiero" -Si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada -Antes de salir del comedor me giré una última vez y miré a Edward decepcionada -No hace falta decir que la boda se cancela ¿No?

Escuché el grito ahogado de Alice y de mi madre, pero las ignoré.

Subí por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para llegar a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con un portazo y me tumbé en la cama sin controlar las lágrimas. Por supuesto que no podía competir contra Victoria ¿En qué momento se me pasó por la mente esa idiotez?

En algún momento de mi agonía me quedé dormida.

* * *

Me da pena Bella xD se dio por vencida muy pronto...

CREO que el proximo cap sera un Edward POV :D


	6. capitulo 5: Problemas

EL ÚLTIMO DESEO

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

EDWARD POV

Cuando Bella me pidió que me casara con ella lo primero que pensé fue que estaba loca, pero después me sentí mal por no ayudarla y acepté. Yo no podía dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en esa situación. Me costó mucho explicarle la situación a Victoria, pero afortunadamente había accedido a el trato, con la única condición de que después de que todo terminara le presentara a mi familia.

Estábamos en plena cena de familia, y de vez en cuando miraba a Bella para ver como estaba. Me alegraba estar haciendo feliz a mi mejor amiga, la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño. Yo sabía que de ser la situación contraria Bella me ayudaría como yo a ella.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos y dejé de observar a Bella fijamente. Contesté sin mirar la pantalla para ver quién era.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté.

-Hola mi amor ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Maldita sea. Era Victoria, volví mi vista hacía Bella mientras me lamentaba de no debí haber apagado el teléfono para la cena.

-Eh...cenando con mi familia ¿Y tú?

-¿Con la tuya o con la de ella?- Dijo con tono malhumorado.

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle, mi novia a veces podía ser muy celosa.

-¡Victoria debes confiar en mí!

-¿Tú confiarías en mi si te dijera de un día para otro que me caso con otro?

-¿Crees que hago esto por gusto?- Le gruñí.

-¡Claro que no! Nadie fingiría ser el novio de esa tonta por gusto...Pero debes prometerme de nuevo que me presentaras a tu familia cuando esto acabe.

-¡Por supuesto que cuando esto termine lo haré!

-Afortunadamente a la vieja le quedan pocos días- Murmuró pero pude oírla.

-Victoria no hables así- No me gustaba que usara ese tono para hablar de la abuela de Bella, ya que era como si fuera también de mi familia.

-Adiós mi amor, te extraño y te quiero -Sonreí imperceptiblemente al sentir que había cambiado el tono de voz.

-Sí, yo también te...- Pero me corté antes de decir "te quiero" al ver la mirada espantada de Bella. Maldición, había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder con una simple frase -Adiós...- Colgué y volví a meter el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

En ese momento de que todos los presentes me miraban con los ojos como platos, excepto Alice, que me miraba con duda y furia.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Bella irónicamente y levantándose de su silla para huir de ese momento que tanto había temido. -Si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada - Quise detenerla y suplicarle su perdón, pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejó estático en mi lugar -No hace falta decir que la boda se cancela ¿No?

Al cabo de unos minutos escuché varios gritos de furia por parte de Alice, pero no presté atención a nadie. Simplemente no podía articular palabra. Debía hacer algo para que Bella me perdonara y volviera a querer casarme conmigo... ¿Pero porque me dolían tanto sus palabras? La boda siempre había sido una farsa desde el principio...seguramente Bella estaría actuando. Pero la mirada de decepción que me había mandado no me indicaba eso.

-¿La boda cancelada?- Preguntó la abuela de Bella sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Me alegra que no haya boda- Gruñó Charlie -Tu no la mereces. Pero te juro que como mi hija sufra por tu culpa... - Alice lo interrumpió.

-¡Yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos! -Me amenazó mi hermana a punto de abalanzarse a mí, por suerte Jasper la sujetó -Voy a investigar sobre esa Victoria, y como sea lo que pienso dejarás de ser mi hermano.

Probablemente no hablara en serio, pero me temía lo peor si se enteraba de la realidad, ya que no era exactamente lo que ella creía...tendría que hablar con ella después...pero antes debía solucionar las cosas con Bella ¿Por qué cancelar la boda? No había sentido para eso...

Me fui del salón porque no quería aguantar las acusaciones de nadie más y subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, que estaba justo en frente del de Bella. Me puse el pijama y justo cuando me iba a meter entre las sábanas para dormirme y relajarme una repentina idea cruzó por mi mente.

Me dirigí sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Bella y entré con cuidado, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. La vi dormida encima de la cama y al tocarla me di cuenta de que estaba helada, por lo que la cogí entre mis brazos y la metí entre las sabanas para que no se resfriara.

-Edward...- Susurró. Por un momento pensé que se había despertado pero después recordé que ella solía hablar en sueños...

Me metí a su lado derecho entre las sábanas, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca y que no sufriera había aparecido de la nada y no podía dejarla sola. Me quedé dormido mientras la observaba a ella.

Escuché un grito alarmado y abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Salté de la cama y busqué por todos lados a ver qué pasaba, pero solo descubrí a Bella mirándome alarmada a mí.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama?- Me preguntó Bella enrojeciendo. Su sonrojo nunca me había parecido tan adorable y sexy... ¡Por dios Edward que te pasa! Bella es tu amiga, nada más.

-Eh...- No tenía excusas que darle asique opté por confesarle la verdad -Anoche vine a disculparme y te observé dormir un rato, ya sabes que eres interesante cuando hablas en sueños, y me quedé dormido.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó preocupada, pero cambio de tema al instante -No tienes que disculparte por nada, la que lo tiene que hacer soy yo- Me dijo apartando la mirada para no tener que verme a los ojos -No debí pedirte esa estupidez, hoy mismo contaremos la verdad a todos.

-¡No! Te vas a casar conmigo- Dije frunciendo el ceño -Cumpliré mi promesa.

-Edward no tienes porque hacerlo...

-Tendré que recurrir a métodos extremos- Murmuré y me lancé sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas y que volviera a aceptar "casarse" conmigo.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?- Pregunté.

-¡No!- Gritó sin poder parar de reírse.

-Lo harás- Susurré en su oído de forma que se estremeció debajo de mi.

Nos quedemos en silencio durante unos minutos, solo mirándonos a los ojos como si no existiera nada más. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Ella tenía una clase de belleza real y difícil de encontrar. De repente me molestaba que cualquier hombre pudiera encontrar esa hermosura tan especial ¿Pero que me pasaba? Bella era mi mejor amiga...y pronto mi esposa. Eso me hacía más feliz de la cuenta.

-Disculpa- Dije apartándome de encima de ella. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas para pensar en lo que me estaba pasando...

Me acerqué a la puerta para irme pero no me dio tiempo a abrir, ya que Alice entró sobresaltada a la habitación y cerró a su paso. Me dirigió una mirada de odio y a Bella otra pero de decepción.

-He cumplido mi promesa- Me dijo acercándose a mí de forma peligrosa -Me ha costado mucho que no se vean las ojeras debido a que me he pasado toda la noche averiguando la verdad.

Entonces recordé la promesa que me había hecho Alice la noche anterior y que yo había tomado por una simple amenaza.

-¿De qué hablas Alice? Bueno...es igual... Debes saber algo... ¡La boda sigue en pie! - Exclamó Bella tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-¿En serio os vais a casar cuando ni siquiera sois novios?- Preguntó retóricamente Alice -¡Pero lo peor de todo es que no habéis confiado en mí! Os hubiera ayudado en toda esta tontería... ¡Bella yo creía que eras mi amiga! Te consideraba mi hermana.

-Alice...puedo explicarlo- Suplicó Bella.

-Ya he hablado con Victoria y lo sé todo... ¡Ah, por cierto! Le acabo de enviar un billete de avión para que venga a Forks...

-¿Estás loca? Teníamos pensado que ella viniera en un mes pero tú vas a arruinarlo todo si ella aparece tan de repente -Le reproché -Por favor Alice, para todo esto.

-No contaré nada, pero no contéis con mi ayuda para esto -Dijo mi hermana dando por finalizada la conversación, pero pude ver un atisbo de duda en su rostro -Estoy muy decepcionada.

Después de que Alice se fuera de la habitación traté de disculparme con Bella de todas las formas posibles por el error de la cena, pero ella simplemente me dijo que no era culpa mía. Alice lo hubiera descubierto tarde o temprano.

Fuimos a desayunar a la cocina, y allí ya se encontraban mis padres. Bella les dijo la triste noticia de que no habría boda, que ya había aclarado sus sentimientos y no estaba preparada.

-Lo siento tanto- Dijo Esme con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas -Pero es vuestra decisión y hemos de aceptarla.

-Debo irme al hospital- Dijo Carlisle apenado -Y vosotros también, aunque no os caséis seguís teniendo responsabilidades. Además, el doctor Gerandy me llamó hace un rato para avisarme de que una nueva pediatra llega al hospital, y debéis estar allí para recibirla cuando llegue.

Bella y yo nos miramos con gesto horrorizado durante unos segundos.

-¡Acabo de cambiar de opinión!- Chilló de repente Bella -¡Sí nos casamos!

Sonreí forzadamente sin comprender el cambio de opinión, Carlisle se giró a mirar a Bella con ojos como platos y supe lo que estaba pensando cuando su vista se centró en el vientre de Bella. Traté de negar con la cabeza para que no hiciera falsas suposiciones pero fue tarde.

-Debí haberlo supuesto desde un principio...- Dijo simplemente, moviendo la cabeza como si quisiese quitarse algún pensamiento de la mente -Esta boda tan repentina y esos cambios de humor de Bella... Enhorabuena chicos.

* * *

.

* * *

Disculpad la tardanza es que no he podido escribir antes y no estaba segura de como hacer el Edward POV...porque me parecia que seria pesado narrar la historia desde el principio pero en version Edward...por eso preferi hacerlo desde la llamada :) espero no haber decepcionado.

Estoy tratando de hacer capitulos mas largos pero me cuesta un poco porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir pequeños capis... :B

Gracias a todas las que comentais, o a las que simplemente leeis, y a las que poneis la historia como favorita :)


	7. Capitulo 6: Día de trabajo

**El último deseo**

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

* * *

Bella POV

Cuando por fin comprendí a que se había referido Carlisle, el ya se había marchado al hospital y no pude explicarle nada ¿Pero porque todo el mundo pensaba en eso? Incluso Esme parecía haberlo pensado cuando le dije que no estaba embarazada.

-¡Ha sido horrible!- Le grité enfadada a Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital en uno de los coches que tenían los Cullen pero que no usaban -Y tu ni siquiera me has ayudado a explicarle la verdad a Esme, solamente te reías.

-Eras muy cómica en ese momento- Me dijo con la sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba -Además, a mi madre le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión un nieto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que desde que nos comprometimos solo peleamos? No quiero que se rompa nuestra amistad por esta falsa boda -Dije preocupada. Aunque no pudiera tener nada más con Edward, y yo lo deseara, tampoco quería perder la magnífica amistad que nos unía.

-Eso nunca pasará.

Llegamos al hospital en cuestión de minutos gracias a su alocada conducción y antes de entrar Edward me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. Disfruté de su increíble olor durante unos minutos antes de que se separara.

-¿Está tarde irás de compras como dijiste anoche?

-No creo que Alice este por la labor- Dije apenada -Al menos no conmigo, debo pedirle perdón por no confiar en ella ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gustaría ir a nuestro lugar cuando acabemos nuestro turno.

La sonrisa de mi rostro le indicó que estaría dispuesta a cancelar todos los planes que tuviera con tal de ir a nuestro lugar, y el soltó una carcajada.

-Me encantaría ir a nuestro prado...

Entremos al hospital y subimos por el ascensor hasta la 3 planta. La secretaria, que según entendí se llamaba Leah nos envió a cada uno a una consulta para empezar con nuestras tareas. Me senté en frente del escritorio color canela que estaba lleno de papeles, quedando de espaldas al gran ventanal que me daba unas vistas hacía la carretera y el bosque de Forks. Todo era demasiado verde allí, me estremecí de horror.

Observé la habitación con detenimiento mientras pensaba en las diferencias entre esa consulta y la de Phoenix. Me sorprendió ver uno de mis diplomas en la pared, Carlisle debía haberse acordado. Había una maceta, y una papelera al lado de una puerta en la que ponía con letras grandes y blancas "solo personal autorizado" ; tres sillas enfrente de mí; una camilla con una tela blanca en una esquina.

Después de escrutarlo todo con detenimiento entré a la habitación de personal autorizado y me cambie mi ropa por una camiseta y pantalones blancos que encima de una silla, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y volví a la otra sala.

Me pasé casi toda la mañana diagnosticando la típica gripe de esas fechas por Forks, y resultó demasiado aburrido no tener confianza con nadie. Muchas personas me decían que se alegraban de volver a verme, pero realmente no recordaba ni a la mitad.

-Riley Biers- Grite asomándome al pasillo al ver que el chico al cual le tocaba revisión no entraba. No me paré a mirar quien era el que entró conmigo en ese momento, pero su nombre me sonaba de algún sitio.

-Hola doctora Swan- Dijo con un tono de voz burlón -¿Te acuerdas mí?

Por fin lo miré y me sorprendió lo realmente hermoso que era. Rubio, con los ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros negros gastados y unas deportivas.

-No, la verdad no- Admití avergonzada.

-Era el paleto de Riley en el instituto, con gafas anticuadas y la cara llena de granos. Debo admitir que estaba colado por ti, pero nunca me atreví a hablarte porque tenía miedo de que ese amigo tuyo me hiciera algo.

-Debes confundirte con otra persona- Le dije mientras le indicaba que se tumbara en la camilla -Yo tampoco era muy popular.

-¡Oh, lo sé! Pero por eso me gustabas.

-¿Puedes subirte la camiseta? Debo ponerte el estetoscopio.

Me sonrojé de mis propias palabras, pero la medicina era así. Probablemente mi sonrojo también se debiera a que ninguno de mis pacientes se me había declarado, pero prefería ignorar sus palabras. Seguramente con lo de que tenía miedo de mi amigo se refería a Edward que era muy protector. Mi sonrojo y vergüenza aumentó aun más cuando se quitó la camiseta por completo y la lanzó por los aires.

-Eh...eso no era necesario- No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mis labios. Me coloqué las olivas del aparato en el oído y la membrana del esteto en su pecho-Bueno...eh...respira hondo.

Por cómo se oía su respiración llegué a la conclusión de que tenía la misma gripe que la mayoría del resto de pacientes que habían ido a consulta. Me coloqué el estetoscopio en el cuello y miré su garganta por dentro para confirmarlo.

-¿Qué, doctora? ¿Estoy muy malito?- Se rió levantándose de la camilla y recogiendo la camiseta del suelo, pero sin llegar a ponérsela.

-En realidad tienes lo mismo de todos- Le dije entregándole el papel con la receta -Toma esas pastillas dos veces al día durante una semana. Si te encuentras peor vuelve aquí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas?- Preguntó poniéndose la camiseta.

-Adelante- Suspiré apesadumbrada, se me estaba haciendo pesado.

-La primera... ¿Cómo es que eres médica si te daba miedo la sangre?- Mi mirada debía ser de sorpresa porque eso solo lo sabía Edward. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a explicarme -Ya te he dicho que estaba colado por ti, me daba cuenta de esas cosas.

-Superé mi miedo al pensar que puedo salvar vidas- Contesté -¿Y la otra?

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-¿Aún sigues colado por mí?- Bromeé sin atreverme a mirarlo por miedo a su respuesta. No podía creer que justo cuando decidiera casarme, aunque no fuera real, me salieran viejos pretendientes secretos.

-Un poco- Admitió -Estás aún más linda que en el instituto ¿Aceptas entonces?

-Lo siento, pero estoy comprometida- Levanté mi mano para que pudiera ver el anillo y pude ver su mirada triste antes de que una máscara de indiferencia ocupara las facciones de su rostro.

-Bueno...tienes mi número en esa hoja por si quieres salir alguna vez como amigos- Señaló la libreta en la que estaban apuntados los datos básicos de los pacientes -Por cierto, estarías más guapa con el pelo suelo.

Se despidió con la mano y se fue de la consulta. Por suerte había llegado mi hora de almorzar y podría despejar mi mente del trabajo y centrarme más en cómo podría perdonarme Alice. No podía soportar que mi mejor amiga me odiara, y mucho menos que se hiciera amiga de Victoria y me hiciera de lado.

Me senté en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital y pedí una coca cola junto con el plato del día, que eran raviolis con setas. Al terminar pedí la cuenta y volví a la rutina del hospital. Por suerte no hubo más incidentes con ningún paciente, pero el día se hizo largo solo de pensar que volvería al prado con Edward.

Al terminar mi turno de la tarde me cambié de ropa y fui corriendo a recepción para preguntarle a Leah cual era la consulta en la que se encontraba Edward. Pero al llegar me llevé una sorpresa bastante desagradable, y agradecí el haber ido sola.

Carraspeé para sacar a Edward y a Victoria de su burbuja personal. Por cómo se miraban parecía que llevaban años sin verse, claro que la mirada de ella solo era de deseo sin una pizca de amor.

-Eh...Bella- Dijo Edward con un tono de voz apenado -¿Te importa si dejamos nuestra salida para otro día? Quiero enseñarle a Victoria los alrededores de Forks.

Estuve unos segundos sin saber que responder. Esa mañana por unos instantes había pensado que Edward sentía algo por mí, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que fue un sueño fruto de mi imaginación.

-No importa- Dije reaccionando por fin -Pero disimulad un poco, no quiero tener que darle excusas a Charlie si le llegan rumores de que mi prometido anda coqueteando con otras -Era consciente de que el tono de mi voz sonaba más duro de lo necesario, pero me daba rabia que Edward cancelara sus planes conmigo por estar con esa zorra -Iré andando a casa, tampoco esta tan lejos.

Cerré de un portazo y volví a mi oficina con las lágrimas provocadas por la ira a punto de salir de mis ojos. Había decidido no a esperar a Edward eternamente, ahora que lo pensaba había rechazado miles de invitaciones por esperar a que él se diera cuenta de si sentía algo hacía mi. Pero nunca pasaría eso, y la ilusión que me había hecho por la mañana cuando me desperté con él a mi lado había quedado totalmente rota.

Busqué un número telefónico en la libreta en la que tenía apuntados los datos de los pacientes de ese día, y marqué sin pensármelo dos veces, porque si lo hacía me arrepentiría.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó la voz que esperaba oír.

-Hola ¿Sabes qué? He terminado mi trabajo en el hospital por hoy y me preguntaba si la invitación seguía en pie...no creo que a mi prometido le importe mucho -Ironicé sin humor.

Escuché una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Paso a buscarte en unos minutos, espérame en la puerta principal del hospital.

-De acuerdo- Dije y colgué.

La furia que había sentido minutos antes se fue dejando paso al arrepentimiento ¿Acababa de quedar con un chico del que no sabía nada más que el nombre? Sin duda el haber regresado a Forks me había nublado el entendimiento.

Pero ya no podía echarme para atrás, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta del hospital y minutos después un coche azul y que parecía bastante caro aparcó justo en frente de mí. Levanto la ventanilla y me indicó con el dedo que subiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- Dijo Riley con una sonrisa, pero no era la que yo quería recibir y me sentí culpable por ello.

* * *

como no se nada mas de medicina no pondré mas consultas pero esa era necesario para dar a conocer a Riley :B espero que os haya gustado el cap aunque a vuelto Victoria...que pasara si Edward se entera de que Bella ha salido con Riley? Soy mala lo se xDD pero debereis esperar un poco para saber que ocurre entre Bella que ya se canso de esperar y el hermoso paciente...

Alice ya se dara cuenta de lo que ha hecho y tranquilas que sabra enmendar su error. Al fin y al cabo Alice es Alice xD

La verdad me dio mucha gracia escribir lo de Carlisle pero tardara un poco en convencerse de que no hay bebe.

Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios :) Tratare de hacer los capis mas largos.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Celos?

**EL ÚLTIMO DESEO**

**by. María**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward POV

Me sentía terriblemente mal por cancelar mis planes con Bella, pero necesitaba hablar con Victoria para que no nos causara problemas con la boda ni con Alice.

Salimos del hospital sin darnos caricias, que era como acostumbrábamos a ir por Phoenix, a pesar de las quejas de ella. Pero no iba a echarlo todo a perder con mi mejor amiga, no la traicionaría de esa forma.

Lo que vi después hizo que se me pusieran los ojos como platos ¿Qué hacía Bella entrando al coche de un desconocido? Pude ver a un hombre en el asiento del conductor pero no reconocí de quien se trataba. Una ira descomunal recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí deseos de matar a ese tipo.

-Vaya...tu amiga te pide que disimules pero ella puede salir con cualquiera- Dijo Victoria mirando la misma escena, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -¿Quién es ese? Hemos de admitir que es bastante guapo ¿Por qué no se casa con él en vez de contigo?

-Es un amigo nuestro- Le mentí furioso por sus palabras. No me gustaba siquiera imaginar a Bella casada con otro hombre -Seguramente le haya pedido que la lleve a casa porque yo no he podido.

-Mi amor no seas así- Me dijo con voz que pretendía ser reconciliadora, pero yo sentía su doble intención.

-Vamos, te llevaré a mi restaurante favorito para que cenemos algo.

Llegamos al restaurante y sentí que Victoria se tensaba porque no era exclusivo como los que frecuentábamos en Phoenix ¿Pero donde esperaba que la llevara? Entremos y pedí una mesa donde pudiéramos tener privacidad. El camarero me guió hasta una mesa al lado de una ventana separada del resto y por un momento miró a Victoria con deseo, pero no me molestó.

Eso me recordó a Bella ¿Por qué se había ido con un completo desconocido y sin decirme nada? ¿Y quién era ese idiota? En cuanto lo viera me encargaría de que no se acercara más a mi Bella.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward que vas a pedir!- Gritó Victoria sacándome de mis pensamientos. Supuse que llevaba un rato llamándome pero no me había dado cuenta.

-El plato del día y una cerveza- Dije sin mirar la libreta de comidas que el camarero me estaba ofreciendo.

-Lo mismo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa para el camarero. En cuanto este se marchó ella volvió su vista a mí con una sonrisa siniestra -Me encanta cuando te pones celoso Edward.

Maldita sea, era cierto. Estaba celoso pero no del camarero que era como debería ser. Estaba completamente celoso por el tipo que había salido con Bella y eso no estaba bien...Realmente ver a Victoria coqueteando con ese camarero me daba igual ¿Pero que me pasaba?

-Debo ir al baño -Me disculpé y me levanté con brusquedad para ir hasta el baño y poder llamar a Bella en privado.

No cogía el teléfono ¡Maldición! No pude evitar pensar en lo que estaría haciendo para no contestarme... Probé varias veces más hasta que por fin se dignó a contestarme.

-¿Sí? ¿Edward ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó preocupada -¿Está bien mi abuela?

-¡Se puede saber dónde estás! Te he visto salir del hospital con un tipo que no conozco de nada ¿Es que acaso ya se te ha olvidado que estamos comprometidos? ¡Te exijo que me digas que estar haciendo en estos momentos!- Le grité furioso sin darle tiempo a explicarle.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? Riley es un amigo y solo estamos jugando al billar en su casa- Escuché un bufido de frustración -¡Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo sobre qué haces con Victoria!

Ignoré sus últimas palabras.

-¿Jugando al billar? ¿Es algo en clave? ¡MALDITA SEA BELLA LO VOY A MATAR SI SE ATREVE A TOCARTE!

-¡No te voy a decir donde estoy! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que canceló nuestros planes ¡Ah! No me esperes despierto...Porque puede que pase la mejor noche de mi vida con Riley y a lo mejor no solo juguemos al billar- Sonó un pitido que indicaba que me había colgado.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono durante un rato como si fuera un idiota ¿Me había colgado? ¿Pero que se creía?

Volví con Victoria y para mi sorpresa ya estaban los platos en la mesa. El plato del día era dorada a la naranja, algo que no había probado nunca. Debí haber pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de hablar con Bella.

-He estado a punto de llamar al camarero para que me hiciera compañía al ver que no venías -Dijo Victoria tratando de que me enfureciera por ello, pero no hacía falta, ya estaba bastante cabreado -¿Estás bien? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta la comida? Bueno siempre podemos ir a otro sitio...a mí tampoco me gusta mucho.

Por la expresión que debía tener en mi rostro se cayó y no añadió nada más. Cenamos en un tenso y completo silencio en el que yo trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Bella y su nuevo "amigo" ¿Riley? ¿Sería el mismo Riley del instituto? ¡Pero si era un completo idiota que estaba colado por ella!

Cuando terminamos de cenar volvimos al coche y llevé a Victoria al hotel en el que se hospedaba, ya habría tiempo más delante de presentarla a la familia como una amiga.

-Buenas noches- Dijo pero a penas la oí porque cuando se bajó del coche pisé el acelerador al máximo y fui veloz hasta mi casa.

Vi que ya estaban en el gran garaje mi coche y el de Bella. Por suerte ya los habían trasladado desde Phoenix y eso era un gran alivio. Ella no tendría que depender más de ese idiota para nada.

Entré a la casa hecho una furia y me sorprendí al ver que solo estaban mis padres viendo una película completamente enamorados. Su amor era impecable y si me casaba algún día de verdad quería vivir un amor como el de ellos. Por desgracia no veía ese futuro con Victoria...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? ¿Donde está Bella? -Pregunto mi madre mirándome preocupada.

-Se fue con un amigo- Casi gruñí y eso no pasó desapercibido para mi padre.

-Edward debes ser sincero ¿Ella está embarazada y por eso queréis casaros tan repentinamente?

-¡Carlisle ya te he dicho que no está embarazada!- Lo regañó mi madre. Pero el solo me miraba a mí esperando una respuesta.

-Papá...Bella no está embarazada. Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado.

Una vez en mi cuarto me di una ducha de agua caliente y me puse el pijama. En cuanto me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con las mantas quedé profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana me desperté recordando todo lo acontecido el día anterior de forma mucho más clara. Había ido a comprobar si Bella estaba en su cuarto, y para mi suerte así era. No se que podría ser de mi vida si algún día Bella no estaba en ella.

No me molesté en despertarla debido a la vergüenza que sentía conmigo mismo, ya que no tenía ningún derecho de entrometerme en su vida privada. Aún no entendía como había podido reaccionar de esa manera al saber que había salido con otro ¿Acaso podría estar enamorándome de ella?

Con esa pregunta en mente bajé hasta la cocina para prepararme un café bien cargado y poder estar espabilado todo el día. Tendría que hablar con Victoria para pedirle un tiempo y descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía por Bella y por ella.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Me preguntó mi madre bostezando y llegando hasta donde yo estaba. Estaba vestida con una ropa bastante elegante.

-Me preparo para ir a trabajar.

-Edward...hoy es sábado- Dijo con una risita -Yo debo ir a ver a una chica bastante millonaria que quiere comprar la casa de la esquina y quiere que la decore yo, parece que soy famosa en Italia- Dijo feliz -Es muy temprano pero debo ir a recibirla. Alice estaría encantada de verme así de arreglada...bueno, al menos la antigua Alice- Sentí nerviosismo en su voz.

-Mamá... ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-A ti no puedo ocultarte nada- Se resignó -Desde que tu y Bella os fuisteis ella sufre trastornos de personalidad y estuvo interna en un psiquiátrico un mes. Afortunadamente se puso mejor y ahora solo debe tomar unas pastillas diariamente para no recaer. Si algún día se le olvida puede llegar a cometer locuras, pero nunca ha pasado nada malo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Mamá es mi hermana y tenía derecho a saberlo!

Ahora comprendía cómo se sintió Bella al saber que su abuela estaba muy grave y a ella no le habían contado nada.

-Tú y Bella estabais muy ocupados con el trabajo y no queríamos que volvierais por obligación y arruinarais vuestra carrera. Cuando volvisteis pensé que Alice podría volver a ser la de siempre, y creo que Jasper también, pero ayer volvió a comportarse de forma brusca. Se suele comportar así cuando siente que está acorralada ¡Pero no entiendo que le habrá pasado esta vez!

Tendría que hablar con Bella para informarle de que probablemente Alice no se dignaría a hablarnos en un tiempo. Me temía que Alice no se sentía acorralada, sino traicionada, y me daba miedo que pudiera cometer alguna locura en contra de Bella. Podría empeorarlo todo el hecho de que quisiese hacerse amiga de Victoria después de su descubrimiento...eso sí sería catastrófico.

Mi madre me dio un beso de despedida y se fue a reunirse con la nueva compradora. Yo me bebí mi café de un tirón y sin poder resistirme volví a ir a la habitación de Bella para verla dormir. Estaba tumbada de lado y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera teniendo un bonito sueño y después susurró algo que no logré entender por lo que me tumbé a su izquierda y acerqué mi rostro al suyo sin darme cuenta de que mis labios estaban a penas a centímetros de los suyos...

-Edward...te amo- Susurró en sueños, dejándome completamente en shock.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap y perdón por la tardanza. Por desgracia dentro de dos semanas empiezo el instituto y ahí si que voy a tardarme en actualizar...puede que solo sábados y domingos :/**

**Ya en el siguiente cap se vera que hizo Bella con Riley xD el edward "celoso" no era asi como lo habia pensado pero bueno lo dejare y haber si os gusta. ****  
**

**Gracias por leer la historia y por todos vuestros comentarios :) **

**Si quereis mi twitter esta en mi perfil de fanfiction y si queréis mi facebook para leer otras de mis historias que no están subidas por aqui lo doy por privado.**


	9. capítulo 8: la verdad

**El último deseo**

* * *

**_Capítulo_ 8**

Bella POV

Me lo estaba pasando en grande en la casa de Riley jugando al billar. El no tenía una gran mansión como los Cullen, pero su pequeña casita con apenas una cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño, resultaba muy acogedora una vez que te acostumbrabas. Por supuesto me ganó todas las partidas que jugamos, pero lo que arruinó de verdad esa magnífica noche fue la llamada de Edward tratándome como si fuera una golfa. Por un momento el tono de su voz me había recordado al de un novio celoso, pero eso no podía ser posible. El amaba a Victoria y una simple mujer como yo no lo iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Al regresar a la mansión Cullen fui directa a ponerme el pijama y caí totalmente rendida en la cama. Había sido un día demasiado largo y probablemente el día que estaba por llegar me resultara igual de pesado.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en un altar vestida de novia y con Edward a mi lado. Miré a los lados pero no había invitados ¿Dónde estaban todos? Ni siquiera había sacerdote, solo estábamos Edward y yo.

-Te amo - Susurré emocionada -Te amo Edward -Repetí. El sonrió torcidamente y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Aunque en alguna parte de mi inconsciencia sabía que era un sueño, el beso parecía demasiado real. Hasta el punto que podía sentir de verdad las manos de Edward recorriendo mi rostro y mi cuello. Se notaba tan extremadamente real que de repente ya no me encontraba en un altar, me encontraba en una superficie plana que reconocí como mi cama y con alguien a mi lado besándome con ternura. Al abrir los ojos vi que era Edward y sin dudarlo le correspondí el beso con insistencia. Siempre me había imaginado como sería el besar a Edward pero mis imaginaciones no se acercaban ni remotamente a la realidad. La dulzura de los labios de Edward contra los míos provocó en mi cuerpo miles de sensaciones irreconocibles, hasta el punto de hacerme perder el control por completo sobre mí misma.

Edward se separó de mí debido a que a los dos nos faltaba el aire y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Si hubiera sabido que el salir con alguien provocaría ese efecto hubiera buscado un amigo para cometer locuras y enfadar a Edward mucho antes...

-No hay mejor forma para despertarse- Bromeé.

-Yo...perdóname Bella, te juro que no sé que me ha pasado...no he podido evitarlo...yo...- Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para mi corazón.

-No importa Edward, entiendo que haya sido un error para ti-Dije tristemente. Pero no podía esperar otra cosa a pesar de no entender su actitud -¿Pero...por qué me has besado?

-Bella no lo entiendes- Me dijo con desesperación en su voz -Dijiste que me amabas y yo...sentí el impulso de...besarte ¿Es cierto Bella? ¿Tú estás enamorada de mí?

Por un momento vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos ¡Pero no iba a ser tan estúpida de creer que era real y no fruto de mi imaginación! En cuanto lo viera con Victoria mi corazón volvería a quedar en pedazos, y no sabía cuando más sería capaz de soportar.

-No Edward, no te amo, debiste haber escuchado eso por error -Traté de mirarle a los ojos pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera me pondría a llorar.

-No te creo- Dijo levantando mi mirada y provocando que me perdiera en sus verdes ojos -Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir ¿Es cierto, Bella? Dime la verdad, por favor. Necesito escuchar la verdad.

-¿Y en caso de que eso fuera cierto que harías Edward? ¿Me tendrías como la otra hasta que te decidieras dejar a Victoria o no? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil saber que nuestra amistad te importa tan poco como para jugar con mis sentimientos? Es mejor que te vuelvas a Phoenix con Victoria y seáis felices juntos. Así yo podré...- Un sollozo brotó de mi garganta -Podré olvidarte Edward, porque si es cierto. Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de ti, siempre siendo la amiga de la que nunca te enamorarías ¡Eres un idiota! Vete con ella y déjame en paz.

Se quedó mirándome como en estado de shock durante unos segundos, pero no me dio tiempo a salir corriendo de la habitación porque antes de llegar a la puerta me atrapó y volvió a besarme. Yo no quería corresponderle pero mi corazón era más fuerte que mi mente, y terminé con mis manos recorriendo su sedoso pelo y tratando de acercarlo lo máximo a mí.

-No tengo dudas Bella, te quiero a ti, es contigo con quien quiero formar una familia y despertarme por las mañanas- Dijo acabando con el beso pero sin separarse del todo -¡Nunca pondría a Victoria por encima de ti! Pero he sido tan estúpido...Me ha hecho falta saber que otro hombre puede ocupar tu corazón para darme cuenta ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque una persona como tú nunca elige a alguien como yo. Eres tan perfecto y yo tan normal...

-¡No digas eso Bella! Tú eres perfecta y tengo demasiada suerte de tenerte a mi lado. Dame una oportunidad de...remediar todo el dolor que te he causado durante toda mi vida por ser un ciego y un idiota.

-He soñado tantas veces con esto- Susurré volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

Después de una sesión completa de dulces besos que nunca me habría imaginado tener con Edward decidimos que era hora de que me alimentara y repusiera fuerzas para el día que nos esperaba. En todo momento Edward estuvo a mi lado y parecía que los Cullen estaban felices por eso, incluso en el desagradable encuentro que tuvimos con Alice mientras esta llegaba de sus típicas compras de los sábados acompañada de Jasper. Él suspiró apesadumbrado y nos hizo un gesto de disculpa cuando ella nos miró con odio.

La hora de la cena también fue muy tensa. Parecía que Alice y Rosalie habían intercambiado los papeles ya que la que antes había sido mi mejor amiga estaba muy tensa y Rose tenía tanto entusiasmo diciéndonos que ya había elegido la iglesia y el restaurante que no parecía ella. Solamente faltaba que eligiésemos las invitaciones de boda para el resto de invitados.

Me quería casar con Edward pero tenía miedo de que el día que habíamos vivido se convirtiera en un día normal y corriente para él. Y tenía aún más miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Victoria...Tenía miedo hasta de la mismísima Alice.

* * *

Se que me queréis matar por tardar en actualizar y lo entiendo...este capítulo va especialmente a la chica del twitter a la que le prometí actualizar el otro día pero no pude :/ lo siento.

Voy a tratar de actualizar aunque sea los fines de semana porque de lunes a viernes con los estudios y todo eso no tengo tiempo...

Bueno de verdad espero que no haya decepcionado el cap...aún tengo que mejorar mucho en lo de trasmitir sentimientos pero supongo que con el tiempo lo lograré hacer bien...

Gracias por leerme, os quiero ^.^


	10. Capítulo 8: versión Edward

_**El último deseo**_

_**Capítulo 8: versión Edward**_

_**by. maría**_

* * *

_**Edward POV: **_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿De verdad Bella había dicho que me amaba? ¿A mí? ¿Bella me amaba a mí? Una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción surcó mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. El saber que me quería a mí y no a Riley me hacía más feliz de la cuenta ¿De verdad me estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Ella me quería a mí?

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que sin pensarlo dos veces los rocé con suavidad con los míos. Poco a poco su dulzura me invadió de una forma que quise más de ella ¡Lo quería todo de ella! Pasé mis manos por su rostro y cuello y disfruté de la sensación de su suave piel bajo mi palma. A regañadientes me iba a separar porque no quería despertarla, pero en ese momento sus labios empezaron a moverse con el mismo ritmo que los míos, y aumenté aún más la intensidad del beso.

Cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba me separé varios centímetros de ella y sonreí con cierto nerviosismo ¿Y si me había imaginado sus palabras y me pegaba una bofetada?

-No hay mejor forma para despertarse- Bromeo haciendo que yo suspirara de alivio. No hubiera soportado que nuestra amistad se rompiese por un impulso que había tenido. Bella me había correspondido de forma consciente, lo cual quería decir que no le había parecido tan malo. Pero la imagen de Victoria apareció en ese momento en mi mente y la dura realidad me tomó desprevenido.

-Yo...perdóname Bella, te juro que no sé que me ha pasado...no he podido evitarlo...yo...- Dije tratando de remediar lo que no había podido controlar minutos antes. Me sentía un completo idiota. Al besarla había sentido una emoción como nunca antes y sentía deseos de repetirlo de nuevo...¡Pero qué me pasaba!

-No importa Edward, entiendo que haya sido un error para ti.

Sus palabras sonaron como un lamento que me rompió el corazón ¿Por qué un ángel como ella tenía que sufrir por un monstruo como yo? Ella merecía algo mejor, pero mi parte egoísta me decía que no la iba a dejar escapar.

-Bella no lo entiendes- Dije con desesperación en mi voz -Dijiste que me amabas y yo...sentí el impulso de...besarte- Admití deseando escuchar de sus labios que realmente sentía eso por mí-¿Es cierto Bella? ¿Tú estás enamorada de mí?

No contestó durante unos minutos, supuse que en los cuales analizaba mi rostro, y eso me estaba desesperando aún más ¡Necesitaba saber sus sentimientos hacía mí! Necesitaba oír de sus labios que me amaba, necesitaba poder besarla de nuevo y aclarar mis propios sentimientos.

-No Edward, no te amo, debiste haber escuchado eso por error- Me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos. Durante una milésima de segundo noté el crujido de mi corazón al romperse, pero en cuando me di cuenta de que mentía la esperanza volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-No te creo- Dije levantando su mirada y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos -Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir ¿Es cierto, Bella? Dime la verdad, por favor. Necesito escuchar la verdad.

-¿Y en caso de que eso fuera cierto que harías Edward? ¿Me tendrías como la otra hasta que te decidieras dejar a Victoria o no? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil saber que nuestra amistad te importa tan poco como para jugar con mis sentimientos? Creo que es mejor que te vuelvas a Phoenix con Victoria y seáis felices juntos. Así yo podré...- Un sollozo brotó de su garganta y yo me sentí completamente responsable de su tristeza. Si algo realmente no soportaba era ver a Bella llorar -Podré olvidarte Edward, porque si es cierto. Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de ti, siempre siendo la amiga de la que nunca te enamorarías ¡Eres un idiota! Vete con ella y déjame en paz.

Volví a quedar en estado de shock por sus palabras ¡Bella me quería a mí! Ahora si me lo había confirmado por completo... ¡Ni a Riley ni a ningún otro! ¡Solo a mí! ¿De verdad pensaba que yo escogería a Victoria? ¡Dios, amaba a Bella! Hasta ese momento nunca me había dado cuenta de la obviedad de la situación. Por eso a nadie le había extrañado la noticia de la boda ¡El amor que siempre había sentido por ella era tan obvio para todos...menos para mí! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y tan ciego? Nunca me podría perdonar el no haber hecho algo antes para tener a Bella como algo más que una amiga. Había tenido que llegar un tipo y tratar de quitármela para abrirme los ojos.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, pero yo fui más rápido y antes de que lo hiciera la sujeté contra mi pecho y volví a besarla. Ella era tan dulce y causaba tantos estragos en mi cuerpo con su simple toque que nunca me cansaría de besarla y menos de estar con ella.

-No tengo dudas Bella, te quiero a ti, es contigo con quien quiero formar una familia y despertarme por las mañanas- Dije acabando con el beso pero sin separarme del todo -¡Nunca pondría a Victoria por encima de ti! Pero he sido tan estúpido...Me ha hecho falta saber que otro hombre puede ocupar tu corazón para darme cuenta ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque una persona como tú nunca elige a alguien como yo. Eres tan perfecto y yo tan normal...

-¡No digas eso Bella! Tú eres perfecta y tengo demasiada suerte de tenerte. Dame una oportunidad de...remediar todo el dolor que te he causado durante toda mi vida por ser un ciego y un idiota -Supliqué

-He soñado tantas veces con esto- Susurró volviendo a besarme y yo le correspondí con gusto. Si por mi fuera la hubiera tirado sobre la cama y no me hubiera controlado, pero con Bella quería que fuera diferente. Ella era especial y controlaría mis instintos hasta que estuviésemos casados.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados y besándonos, sin preocuparnos por nada más que no fuera que a partir de ese momento estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero en un momento recordé que ella tenía que alimentarse para estar fuerte y sana el día de nuestra boda. El solo pensarlo me causaba una emoción inimaginable.

Pero no todo fue perfecto, Alice se encargó de lanzarnos miradas de odio al llegar de sus compras por la tarde y también durante la cena. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Bella y después con mi hermana, pues aparte de no soportar verla como si fuera una demente yo quería que ella estuviera emocionada con la boda que sería completamente real.

* * *

Bueno la verdad no me gusta mucho escribir lo mismo por versión de los dos personajes (no creo que haya más capítulos así) pero como compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pues os doy este cap para que sepáis lo que sintió Edward y bueno espero que os guste :D

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de verdad! :D

Por cierto, ya habéis visto amanecer parte 2? A mi me encantó!


End file.
